1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cosmetic product intended for a new type of make-up, combining a photochromic coloring agent and an agent for screening ultraviolet (UV) light. This product comprises two cosmetic make-up compositions which can be applied successively to the skin, either of the human face or body, to the lips and to superficial body growths such as the nails, the eyelashes, the eyebrows or the hair. The invention also relates to a two-coat make-up process.
2. Description of the Background
Known make-up compositions consist of a suitable vehicle and of various coloring agents which are intended to give a certain color to the compositions, before and/or after they are applied to the skin, the lips or superficial body growths.
The range of coloring agents currently used by cosmeticians is fairly limited; these agents are mainly organic pigments, lakes, inorganic pigments or pearlescent pigments. Lakes give vivid colors, but most are unstable to light, to temperature and to pH. Some of them also have the drawback of causing unsightly marks on the skin after they have been applied, because of running of the dye. By contrast, inorganic pigments, in particular inorganic oxides, are very stable, but give rather dull, pale colors. Pearlescent pigments give varied, but never intense, colors with iridescent, but usually fairly weak effects. Moreover, certain conventional make-up products allow decorative effects to be created with colored patterns such as drawings, chessboard patterns, letters and the like. However, these patterns are visible regardless of the nature of the light, which makes the make-up "static".
Since make-up manufacturers and consumers are ever-increasingly in search of special effects and original colors, research continues for the discovery of new and useful colorants for cosmetic formulations.